The new Wild Team
by karanathefirebender
Summary: Imagine your greatest heroes give you and your brother the ultimate chance: Being the new creture adbenturers of this world! What would you do? Decline or Accept?


Wild Kratts - The new generation

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Wild Kratts or any of it's characters. I only own every character that you don't recognize from the show.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Our new life<em>**

**Narrator's POV:**

It was a sunny, nice and warm day as two students, a boy and a girl who were obvisili twins , left the high school building. " Who finally it's over no more tests and no more home work for a few weeks it's finalay holiday time!" sreamed the boy who was obviosly the older of the two. He had short messy black hair and green eyes and wore brown shorts with a blue T-shirt. His sister just rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior: " Stop screaming or everyone will think you are crazy." she hissed in her brother's ear. "Oh come on Phoebe have a little fun it's summertime and that means no stress and no worries two and a half months long!" he shoved his sister alittle bit away but he accidently shoved her to hard and fell in one of the bushes. " Antonio you ruined my outfit! I'm totally gonna kill you!"screamed the girl now enraged and so began a very noisy fight between the two siblings.

Unbeknownest to the two fighting siblings two old man were watching them from a distance. "You are sure these two are the perfect ones to step in our footsteps? They seem a little bit too wild and impatient to save animals." stated the taller of the two. "Yes, I'm sure. They are very caring about animals and their wild attitude will decrease." retorted the other man back." Besides, I know their grandma, were they will spent this summer. There we can easily bring them to our ship and teach them everything we know. Trust me, they are the perfect ones for the next creature adventurers." added he to his previous statement. With that both men stood up and went away to the home of the grandma of the twins.

**Phoebe's Pov:**

My twin brother is so annoying. Sometimes I wonder how we can even be related to each other. He is so dumb. After he had pushed me into the bushes I just had to punish him for that. So I ran after him and started to wrestle him down. Luckily for him my boyfriend Marcus pulled up wih his car. He was going to drive us to uor grandma's house, where we wuold stay the summer, and eat lunch with us we arrived there after one hour of driving, my grandma was already waiting outside her house. She said:" Hello Antonio, hello Phoebe. It's good to see you again it's been a long time." " It's good to see you too, grandma." my brother and I both replied.

After we walked into the dining room we saw that there were two strange man that I had never seen bevor. "Oh those are just two old friends of me. They want to talk to you two." she introduced the two persons and explained why they were. So, everyone was talking to each other at lunch. I personally found the two men very nice, but Marcus didn't. When we were finished eating our food, the two men said to Antonio and me:" We want to speak to you both outside. And we want to show you something." My brother and I agreed to come with them, even though we didn't really know this men. I quickly cast a sad glance towards Marcus. I had promised him that we would spent some time together alone, we almost never got the chance to hang out alone because I had always so much homework to do and my twin brother was around me most of the time and when finally got the chance to be alone together the moment was always ruined after a few minutes by one of my friends.

Outside the two men leaded us two a clearing near our grandmothers house. Finally one of them spoke up: " Do you kids know who we are?" he asked 'Strange question. Why is he asking us that?' I wondered. After we both shrugged our shoulders the first of the two men stepped ahead and began to talk:"My name is Chris Kratt and this is my brother Martin Kratt. I guess you have heared our names before."

Now, that he mentioned their names and after I had looked at them very closly, I finally recognized them. They looked much older as I remembered them, from when I last saw them, which was when they came to my class when I was in primary school. They had talked about some animal stuff and it fascinated me so much that I always wanted to become like them, but I had given this dream up when I started going to high school.

"And what excactly do you guys want from us?" asked my twin brother curiously. "We want you to become the new wild team along with a few others that will be recruited by our otheer crew members." explained Martin. "Why us? What's so special about us?" me and my brother asked simutanously. "Well you see, we are not excactly the youngest anymore. We are to old to protect the animals of this world and new villians are continuing to come up and do evil stuff and we can't stop them. We both have kept an eye on you ever since we went to your school all those years knew you were special from the first moment we saw you." continued Martin to say. My brother and I looked at them with open mouths. The two most famous creature adventurers of the world were asking us to to follow them in their footsteps! I think we both couldn't belive it at first.

"I think it's time that you learn something about our ship the tortuga!" said Chris. "I can't see a ship." said my brother, looking around. I too looked around for any clues were their ship could be hidden. "Oh that's because you can't see it. It's in hiding mode." chuckeled Chris hit a button on a remote controller we saw a giant turtle made of materials I didn't knew the name of. "Come on in!" said Martin and Antonio and I followed the two brothers inside. It looked gorgeos! It was one of the biggest and most coolest things I have ever seen. Stunned me and Antonio looked around. "Pretty cool, huh?" said Chris.

Hours went by, hours in which both brothers explained what we had to do as creature adventurers and what we could do in oreder to stop the villians. It was pretty much and when they were finally ready both sides of us, my brother and me and Chris and Martin were pretty exhausted. Because of the darkness outside, they let us stay at the tortuga overnight. After they messaged our grandma we all went to bed.

When we woke up after some hours of sleep we went into the main room were we were greeted by a stern and worried looking Martin. "Hey Martin!" Antonio and I both greeted. Then when we had really notice his look, my brother asked:" What's wrong?" " They were after us. We had to flee. We already messaged your grandmother that we will take you with us. We will teach you the rest of what you have to know while we are travelling. They will follow us, so we need to hide from them or they will kill you. " he saied but more to himself then to us. Then he looked both of us directly in the eyes:"I will go make breakefast for you, sit down and eat . You need power for your training. Your new life begins today." he said while walking i another room to prepare breakfast for us, leaving me and my brother to think of his words. Who was after us?

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Phoebe and Antonio Cortez:**

The two Cortez twins are both 18- years old. Antonio is older by three always wores shorts in different colours brown shoes and some shirt that fits perfectly to the shorts he is wearing. He has messy blach hair and light leave green eyes. He and his sister fight naturally because they are siblings. He is a opptimist especially when it comes to holidays, his favourite time of the school year. Phoebe is quite different from her brother, because aside from heir black long curly hair and the light leaf green eyes they have absolutely nothing in common. She always wores skirts or shorts like her brother and a fitting blouse or t-shirt. Opposite to her brother she likes school and isn't very happy to have holidays but she enjoys them still. Of course she fights with her brother occasionaly, but most of the time those two get along very well. Nobody knows what excactly happened to their parents, they just dissapeared when the two were twelve years old.


End file.
